deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffen SS
Robert Wilhelm-McCain }} "Unfortunately this earth is not a fairy-land, but a struggle for life, perfectly natural and therefore extremely harsh." - Martin Bormann, Former German Military. The Nazi Waffen SS; the fanatical shock troops who led Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination; vs. the Viet Cong, the rag-tag guerrilla force that took the U.S. military head-on and won the Vietnam War. Stats *Reign of Terror- 1933 - 1945 *Height - 6' *Weight - 175 lbs *Allegiance - Adolf Hitler, Nazi Germany *Symbol - (SS logo) *Motto: My honor is loyalty (German: Meine ehre heißt treue) History The Schutzstaffel (German: "Protection Squadron"), usually abbreviated to SS, were a major Nazi organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, originally created to serve as Hitler's bodyguard. It grew from a small paramilitary force to a force that, fielding almost a million men both on the front lines and as political police, exerted almost as much political influence in the Third Reich as the Wehrmacht, Germany's regular armed forces. Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS, under Heinrich Himmler's command, were responsible for many of the crimes against humanity perpetrated by the Nazis during World War II and were useful in crushing a Jewish ghetto rebellion in Warsaw, Poland. However the Waffen-SS were not largely responsible for war crimes, the''' Allgemeine SS''' were the ones responsible most of the war crimes. Also the episode is noted for not using some weapons that saw widespread use with the SS, such as the Karabiner 98k service rifle and MP-40 submachine gun. Weapons Battle Waffen SS Viet Cong Nazi Germany has invaded Indochina (later Vietnam) and the Viet Cong resists them. The battle begins with members of a Viet Cong cell bringing in the beaten up leader of the Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi SS team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up Betty Bombs along the way. The Viet Cong leader points his Tokarev TT-33 at the soldier while interrogating him in Vietnamese, telling him to say who he was, who sent him, and what is he doing around the campsite. The Nazi leader only responds by spitting at his face. The angered Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev and prepares to execute him on the spot, but the rest of the Waffen SS platoon jumps in and fires at the camp with MP28 submachine guns. The VC leader takes cover as one VC operative is killed and the Viet Cong team scrambles for their weapons as a battle ensues. In the confusion, the SS leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. One VC concentrates its fire and kills a Nazi soldier with his MAT-49 submachine gun. image:bluedead.png Seeing the VC soldiers become more assembled, the other soldiers fall back into the jungle as the rest of the Viet Cong gives chase. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers who gives him a Mauser C96 pistol. The soldier leads on through the jungle, but quickly falls into a Punji stake pit, which kills him instantly. The Nazi leader grimaces as he watches his friend fall. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Congs are catching up to two other Nazi soldiers. The two Nazis and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but when the second Viet Cong tries to pass, the bomb jumps up and explodes, killing him. The two Nazis make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine, killing him. image:bluedead.png The other Nazi jumps across the river and kills the oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP28 as he approaches the river. Meanwhile, the Nazi leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong members with his Mauser and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Nazi soldier. He attempts to shoot the last Viet Cong with his MP28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader drops the Nazi with his Tokarev. image:bluedead.png The two remaining leaders exchange fire with each other with their pistols until both guns are depleted. The Nazi leader then finds his team's Kubelwagen and runs to it, finding a Flammenwefer 41 flamthrower in the back. While the Viet Cong leader is loading a fresh clip into his gun, his Nazi counterpart ducks for cover behind the Kubelwagen and straps on the flamethrower. The Viet Cong leader finishes reloading and fires at the Kubelwagen while yelling in Vietnamese, but the Nazi leader jumps out from behind the car and shoots a strong burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the ground. The Nazi leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells "Deutschland!" (Germany) in victory. Expert's Opinion After the battle, the experts gave their opinions on the battle. They said that what really decided the match was the weapons of the Waffen SS tended to be more devastating than those of the Viet Cong such as the lethal ability between the Flammenwerfer 41 and the punji stakes, as well as the fact that the superbly trained SS troops were able to destroy the poorly trained and poorly supplied peasant guerrillas. Trivia *The word 'Nazi' comes from the Nazionale or Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, the official name of the Nazi party. The Waffen-SS translates to 'Armed Schutzstaffel Squadron', the Schutzstaffel being a major paramilitary of the Nazis. The Germans never called themselves Nazis: as the word 'Nazi' is Bavarian for 'Simple Minded' and so was considered insulting. This term was used by their opponents, originally by their political party opponents in the 1920s before Hitler's actual rise to power. The Germans simply called themselves either German, or National Socialists. *Contrary to popular belief; Hitler did not create the Nazi Party, at least not entirely. The Nazis began as the German Workers' Party: founded by Anton Drexler and Karl Harrer. Hitler was an anti-communist German Army spy who infiltrated the Party; only to find out that the Party was Far Right instead of Far Left. This Party was already antisemitic, and so Hitler, after being discharged from the Army joined the Party (as their 55th member) as he had his own antisemitic views as well. Hitler was so popular within the early Nazi Party that when he threatened to resign, he was offered leadership of the Party instead. So on 29 June 1921, Anton Drexler stepped down as Fuhrer and was succeeded by Hitler. *Hitler was arrested on 9 November 1923 for his failed Beer Hall Putsch uprising. While he could have gotten life in prison for this clear act of high treason; his trial was full of Right-Winged sympathizers who reduced the sentence to 5 years; which would be reduced again to only 9 months. His cell was relatively comfortable and he was allowed the resources necessary to write his infamous book Mein Kampf. *The Blackshirts of Fascist Italy are believed to be the inspiration for the Waffen SS, as Italy was the birthplace of political Fascism. The Fascist salute and fascism itself originated from Benito Mussolini, who adapted it from the Roman salute used by the Roman Empire. Hitler, who admired the Axis ally Mussolini, adopted many of his styles of governing. Hitler also saw Nazi Germany as a potential revival of the Roman Empire and invested much of his time researching and mimicking Roman culture and history. Hitler's failed Beer Hall Putsch uprising was directly inspired by Mussolini's March on Rome. *Nazi Germany was one of the least mechanized nations during the war; the Nazis still had many cavalry units, including the Waffen SS Cavalry Brigade. *The French Foreign Legion initially allowed former Waffen SS soldiers to join; as the FFL had always allowed foreigners and some former criminals into their ranks. However since France was occupied by the Nazis; there was public outcry against this policy. *The Waffen SS did accept foreign soldiers to enlist (so long as they were Aryan). Even neutral nations had their citizens enlist; Sweden for example had 1800 Swedes join the Waffen SS. *Even though they weren't tested in the Deadliest Warrior fight club, The Waffen SS and Viet Cong used rifles in the simulation, the SKS being used by the Viet Cong and the Karabiner 98K being used by the Nazi Waffen SS. The MP-40 was also commonly used by the Waffen SS. *The Waffen SS's Flammenwerfer is one of the the four weapons in Deadliest Warrior that uses fire. (The other three are the Mafia's Molotov Cocktail, Sun Tzu's Huo Chien, and IRA's LPO-50 Flamethrower) Gallery Nazi_1.jpg Nazi_2.jpg Nazi_3.jpg Nazi_4.jpg SS.png Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:WWII Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Special Forces Units Category:Conquerors Category:German Warriors